


thus to always tryrants

by The_cherrio



Series: tommyinnit angst via song [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), foolish is amazing you cant tell me otherwise, tommy and foolish being the undead duo, undead duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: Let me die, let me drown, lay my bones in the groundI will still come around when the time for sleep is throughOver hill, over dale, through the valley and valeDo not weep, do not wail, I am coming home to youEvery tomb, every sea, spit the bones from your teethLet the ransomed be free as the revel meets the dayLet the valleys awake, let them rattle and shakeIn the wind that remakes all that time has worn away-thus to always tyrants, the oh hello's
Series: tommyinnit angst via song [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	thus to always tryrants

**_let me die, let me drown, lay my bones in the ground  
I will still come around when the time for sleep is through  
Over hill, over dale, through the valley and vale  
Do not weep, do not wail, I am coming home to you_ **

****

It was weird no longer being dead. what had apparently been two months was in reality just two days.  
getting used to his senses wasn’t fun. Touch burned, bright lights hurt his eyes, sudden noises made him panic and the smell of sweat and blood was sickening.

Tommy shook as he sat in the cell by the lava. The light still far o bright for his liking. But the cell seemed too dark. far to dark. like he was back in the almost suffocating void he never wanted to go back to.  
he never looked over to where dream sat, boring eyes into the side of his head.

The communicator he had been able to take with him into the cell sat idly in his pocket. He could message someone. Anyone. But they would just see it as a fluke. A message not even real. Late sent with bad communication. 

He had thought about it so often. But between his mind and dream, he couldn’t muster the courage to do so. If they thought he was dead was it best to leave it at that?  
or was it cruel for them to think he was dead the longer it went on…

There were a few people stuck out in his mind that would be easiest to message in hopes they could get him out.  
but only one seemed to be the best option. Sure, he had mugged the guy twice. But he would give anything in return. All his armour and weapons if it meant getting out of this god forsaken cell as alive as he was now.

He heard dream chuckle as he punched in the words.  
“you know it won’t work; they all think you're dead.”  
“we will see about that you green asshole,” he growled back. he really couldn’t wait to get out.

The message was soon sent. He did find himself hesitating to press send. But the thought of being outside and far away from dream and the prison was rather enticing.

He kept scanning the room. One thing he had somehow gotten used to in the past week of being alive once again were the two cats that followed him out of the afterlife and currently sat balled up and asleep by his feet.  
they were dead however. Just ghosts. Dream had made it clear he couldn’t see them. tommy couldn’t tell if he was lying or not behind the smiling mask.

He recognised the white and grey of the cat he had killed almost instantaneously.  
But the other with grey fur and mismatched eyes… was less of a knowing. But it definitely belonged to someone. the collar he later realised gave it the name NefferKitty.

Maybe that’s why he decided foolish was the best person to message, he seemed to be the only one who would name their cat something like that. maybe…  
he was not the wisest with the past things that he had done to the man. But if he believed anyone would think he was alive? Foolish would be the best option. Maybe because he was half totem… but that could just be him hoping in an unreal miracle.

Tommy pulled in closer to himself. The lack of potatoes had been difficult to deal with. As now there was only enough for one person. Less even…  
and dream had placed himself in charge of food distribution.  
his stomach hurt. His eyes were heavy and the lack of food had made his body weary from no energy to function.

As he fell into an unwanted slumber the darkness making him shiver. He prayed to any god he could that foolish would see the message and save him from this personal hell.  
he didn’t think he could last any longer than this… he didn’t want to die again…

\--

Foolish had been planning. The egg had truly crossed a line when he not only killed his cat, but blew up the statue.  
he had been doing so with the occasional help from Sam and puffy. Finding that both deeply hated the egg and were more than happy to help destroy it had been a weight off his shoulders.

He didn’t need to do this alone.  
doing some things alone he found was hard. building a base alone was nice, but big scaled things like his summer house was hard. The temple of undying taking up a lot of time. that was the one thing he would happily do alone. A lot of time to keep his mind busy.

But fighting? He always found it was good to not go in alone. With someone by your side to make sure that you come out alive and doing the same for them in return.  
he was a peaceful man. But he would fight if he needed to.

It had been at least a week since tommy had passed. Maybe just over. He could always see the grief in Sam’s eyes, even when it was hidden. And the rage in puffy’s always seemed to burn.  
they were still mourning, anyone could tell. So, he didn’t bring them into his plans too often.

and he definitely didn’t tell them about the thought of releasing dream from the prison to help with the egg. He knew that would just cause more issues than the ones it would fix and or solve.

But here he was. finishing the last little touches to the newly built protection statue when the device buzzed. A hazy feeling crossing his mind. he shook it off.  
he grabbed the deceive and when he opened it. something finally made sense.

_Tommyinnit whispered to you: help me_

Totems were well known for bringing people back. every time it happened in the past, he could feel a pull, a force coming back. but it had been many years since he had last felt it.  
so, no wonder that last week he thought the headache was just that. maybe it was also because it felt too… unnatural to be a totem.

The thought from before came back. tommy had been in there for a week. And longer most likely since he had died.  
he sat down on the statue. Overlooking the sandy desert. He looked again at the communicator. It was possible that it was a fluke from before he died.

it didn’t settle well. Even if there was a slim chance of him being alive. It would still need to be checked. And if it was?  
he would make sure that tommy was kept out of any more conflict than what he had been through.

He jumped down, his feet landing harshly on the soft sand. He patted the small tombstone for his cat. Someone who was an unnecessary casualty.

he marched his way over to the portal. tommy may have mugged him twice. But dying and being stuck in a cell both before and after with a man he knew very little of other than he had killed tommy was something that didn’t sit well in his stomach.  
he prayed that dream didn’t do anything whilst he was making his way to save the boy.

The nether was a boiling warm compared to the cool crisp warm of the dessert, it would have been jarring to most people but he didn’t care right this second.

He squeezed the trident ever so slightly more. He was a peaceful man when he wanted to be. But most certainly not docile.

The feeling of the cold wind of the portal hub nipped at his face made him snap back as he arrived in the overworld. Red vines growing more and further as each day passed.  
he found himself bounding down the stairs. He passed a few people including Antfrost. But he didn’t acknowledge them. instead kept up his pace as he found himself almost sprinting towards the behemoth of a building.  
the feeling of unease settled down as he pulled himself out of running and began to walk.

_You whispered to Tommyinnit: I am getting you out, stay safe_

Sam stood by the prison door. Looking rather surprised to see foolish out so far from where he normally stayed.  
“hey foolish. How are you?” Sam said.  
“I'm doing okay,” he replied,” is it alright if I go see the prisoner?” he asked. He hoped he was.  
“i- I don’t know just yet. After what happened… I don’t trust what could happen. I'm sorry,” Sam said, the look in his eye was one of determination, he had a feeling it would take a lot of convincing.  
foolish found himself getting ever so slightly desperate.  
“please. If you would let me, I could bring my armour. That way he can’t hurt me, and if need be, I can always call on you to get me out.”  
“… fine. But the second something happens I'm pulling you out of there, okay?” Sam looked at him with a steely gaze.  
“I understand Sam. Don’t worry,” foolish smiled.

He was getting tommy out of there. and if dream wanted to pick a fight, he would get the taste of netherite.

**_Every tomb, every sea, spit the bones from your teeth  
Let the ransomed be free as the revel meets the day  
Let the valleys awake, let them rattle and shake  
In the wind that remakes all that time has worn away_ **

****

He hadn’t seen the reply, fallen asleep and mind hazy made it hard to.

Tommy had heard the pistons and shot awake as the barrier rose. Separating the prisoner away from him.  
he shakily stood up. his legs trembling from sitting down so long.

The lava recoiled down far too slowly. His eyes were slowly watering. A small thump followed by another made him look down to find the cats either side of him. looking almost as happy and relived as he felt to be out of the confined box.

And then. He could see them.  
“SAM! FOOLISH!” he cheered. His voice cracking from the lack of use.

The way Sam seemed to go ghostly pale made him panic. did they really think he was dead? was Sam guilty for leaving him in there for so long without knowing? He didn’t know that, but he did know he forgave the man.

The platform came over and he stepped on.  
“bye tommy, hope to see you soon!” dream chuckled.  
tommy didn’t respond. Didn’t even look back as the clicking filled the air as he walked along with the platform, stepping off onto the honey with a sigh.

He locked his eyes with foolish. The way the half totem and shark looked at him with a smile made him know that he was safe. That he was no longer needing to worry about anything. as if all was right with the world and he didn’t need to worry about dream anymore.  
“thank you…” tommy whispered, unaware of the tears trickling down his face, “I would hug you. but it would feel like I was in a pit of lava,” tommy chuckled.

“its good to see you tommy,” the totem nodded, “lets get you out of here. Sam is there any way to get through this without using the normal method?” foolish asked.

The creeper nodded and lead them to a button. A door opened revealing a tunnel, “straight down there, keep following it and you will arrive at the vault. I'm going to have a word with dream,” Sam said, a fresh fire ablaze in his eyes. Something tommy had never seen before present in the man.  
the sissle that filled the air sent a shiver down his spine.

Tommy found himself speeding ahead of foolish. The tight dark space constricting. He could feel himself getting light headed from his shaky breathing. Making it hard to take in the oxygen his body needed.

“tommy are you okay?” he heard called from behind him as he stumbled.  
“doing great. Just hate tight spaces,” he chuckled as he tried to take in a breath.

Then the button appeared. It was simple stone but tommy found himself almost jumping for joy. He pressed it and sighed in relief as it opened into the vault door room. The exit a mere second away.  
he turned to foolish who passed him a book, the key card. Right, that would be helpful.

He pulled his armour from the chest and strapped it on. the axe of peace hung by his side as he pulled out a few more miscellaneous.

He soon found himself going through the portal. the dizziness of having not done so in a while was almost nauseating.  
he flinched away as he felt a hand land on his shoulder. looking up with his hand placed on his axe at a worried looking foolish.

He merely stepped back into the portal. hopefully he wouldn’t push him about it later.  
the brush of the cats at his legs made him smile ever so slightly. It was a lot different to the touch of skin. It was comforting and didn’t feel like he was going to get brutally punched again.

He forgot how bright the sun could be as the blue skies shone down onto the ground. making him wince in pain as he closed his eyes, letting out a hiss of pain.  
the warmth of the sun settled on his pale skin, not having seen light in a long time. he knew for certain that he was in dire need of a shower.

“hey, tommy?” foolish called as he walked up behind.  
“yeah big man, what do you want?” he asked.  
“you want to come with me for a while or until you are ready to face everyone again?” the question made him think.

Everyone thought he was dead. he should have been dead. touch would send him into a spiral. He couldn’t even stand the harshness of the sun. he had lost the ability to be who he used to be.  
he couldn’t let Tubbo hug him, and the thought of doing so broke his heart.  
he couldn’t go into dark places. He hated them. and god knows his house had not enough room for his new claustrophobia.

He watched as pharaoh kitty plodded its way over and brushed up against foolish, letting out a happy meow.  
he sighed, “fine, but not permanently,” he muttered.

He stood behind the man and trailed on behind. No one seemed to be on the path or in eye view. He knew for a fact that there were more people in the past walking up and down.  
his death couldn’t have affected them that much, right?  
he was tommy, the annoying child that started war after war.

He hurried to keep up with foolish who stopped and waited for him to catch up. he looked at him and gave a soft nod. Following him as they walked side by side.

He wasn’t ready to give up who he used to be… but… maybe it was time for a clean slate. Maybe he was Theseus now. but he didn’t mind.  
at least he wouldn’t be alone doing so.

\--

The way tommy had acted was a stark contrast to the few other times foolish had seen him.  
he was rushing to get out from tight spaces. His breathing was shaky and he freaked out when he had reached out to stop him from tumbling over after the portal.

It was as if he had become someone else.

At least those that were on the path were gone. There would be no need to explain Tommy's sudden appearance in the middle of the day when everyone thought he was dead. he still didn’t know how he was alive.

But the way dream had stared at him as he was sitting in the cell had told him more than enough. It was dangerous for anyone to play god when they were human.  
the dreamon hybrid be dammed.

The sand was a welcoming sight as they arrived back at the temple.  
“welcome to the abode for the next couple of… who knows how long,” he said, watching as tommy looked at him, as if asking to go and look around.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, watching as tommy bounded ahead and almost slipped in the sand several times with a chuckle.  
it was good to see that there was still something he could salvage from the cracks that surrounded tommy.

He walked to the new statue. Standing taller and prouder than the previous one did. New runes of higher status carved delicately into stone.  
he patted the leg and let out a breath of air, “keep an eye on him for me? he’s going to be a handful,” he chuckled.

He could hear tommy from here. Watching as the boy yelled in awe at the size of the temple.

For a second he wonders why he had let him stay over. The egg was powerful. Foolish had become an enemy to the egg, and he was planning on making sure the egg would be gone for good.  
he was also building the mansion for Tubbo…  
not only that but he didn’t even have a spare bed for him.

Then again, watching a he disappeared form eyesight. Someone needed to teach tommy that violence wasn’t always an answer. And who better than someone who tried to be as peaceful as possible.

He slowly walked towards the temple. The hieroglyphs on the walls still telling their stories.  
and maybe as time went on. he could include one about tommy.

One chapter closes, and another one opens. Cause for sure Tommy's story wasn’t over.

**_To and fro, I will not follow  
Where you go, I will not also_ **

Tommy had found himself settling in sooner than he thought.  
foolish always kept him in earshot if something happened and always kept busy.

Weather it was between mob killing as foolish built more for the pyramid or if it was helping with the build. Often symmetry was used, so it was easy to keep up with what he was doing.  
sandstone and expensive blocks were normally filled his pockets.

Carrots and potatoes seemed to be a consistent food source. Fish too when they decided that the vegetables got a bit too boring.

The air seemed lighter. The days always bright.  
after the first night in the desert foolish had made sure there was always a lantern near by when it was dark. tommy hadn’t said anything about it and foolish had merely said it was to keep mobs away.  
both of them knew differently for the same reason. Neither had said anything, but tommy was thankful none the less.

It was small things like that witch put him slightly on edge but made him think that foolish could be trusted. He knew differently. It would only be a matter of time until he was kicked out.

They days passed by. It was a little lonely, but that had changed when tommy had wandered off for a while, telling foolish in advance and finding a jungle.  
He had been there for only half an hour when a blue bird with a yellow chest had fluttered down from the canopy. It chirped at him happily and looked at him with a friendliness he didn’t understand.

And, after a while of talking to the bird, it ended up followed him back to the temple, foolish had laughed at it the bird nested happily on his shoulder. flapping its wings as if it was saying hello.  
it wasn’t one of mocking, but more of… friendliness. He hadn’t heard such a laugh in a long time.

It was a nice change.

Tommy glanced back at the statue. He had long since been told why it was there. and he understood enough.

Clementine had seemed to fit right in with the small ghost cats that wandered around.  
foolish always looked confuddled when creepers would keep their distance. Unaware of NefferKitty who sat by his feet almost constantly.

Tommy could only laugh when they would run away was hope bounded after them. he wasn’t sure why he kept the name for the cat when… you know who had given it to the animal.

The cold air of the night seemed calming. It was different than other nights. The stars were clearer than they had been in L’manburg. The tnt had filled the skies with pollution covering the gleaming beauties.

Clementine had perched herself back on his shoulder as they sat at the top of the pyramid. The lantern off to the side and a ghostly cat down below messing with its next victim of a spider.  
he found it hard to sleep. His back had been ever so slightly itchy the past two days, but had decided to become much worse as he tried to fall asleep.

He could see the concern in foolish as he left the safety of the small room. But he couldn’t find it in him to sit still in a bed the entire time. he needed to get fresh air.

The small breeze the swept across the cold filled desert was calming. Wilbur's old jacket clung tightly around him. trying its best to keep in the warmth.

The beacon gave off its own light, a small hum and a little heat. But not enough.  
the stars seemed to keep shining as the night continued. The itching on his back still feeling irritable. If not slightly worse than before.

The stars were slowly replaced by a morning sun rising higher into the sky.  
clementine had fallen asleep ages ago. Bundled up in his lap.  
hope splayed herself along his feet too, asleep and dreaming by the looks of it.  
the itchiness had become nothing more than painful now. like something was stabbing him from the inside out.

He heard foolish before he saw him. the armour of the man clattering slightly as he climbed up the pyramid.  
“hey! I was wondering where you were- “foolish stopped.  
tommy over from where his eyes had been looking at the sky, “are you okay tommy?” he heard him ask.

He found himself wincing as he stood up. clementine fluttering awake a little unhappy.  
hope moved herself at the sudden movement too.  
“yeah, just a little sore still,” he said, concealing the tears from the burning movement.  
“okay, come on. let’s get you back to the hut. I'm calling Sam,” foolish muttered as he offered his hand out to tommy.

The boy took a shaky breath before touching the hand. it burned. But as it settled down, it was like a warm heat. He almost broke down then and there, but with the pain in his back, found that was what was going to make him cry first.

The walk was long. And very painful. Each jostle to his back made the tears in his eyes threaten to fall.

He wasn’t aware that they already were. He could feel the nervousness of his friend, if he could call him that, by his side.  
he felt something move below his skin as they reached the arch of the temple, “what the fuck- “he whispered, a free hand moving to touch where the movement came from, “something just fucking moved- what the hell,” fear spiked and pain filled his back.

He hated whatever was happening.  
“something moved?” foolish repeated, “okay. Let’s hurry up.”

Upon arriving in the room, tommy laid down on the bed. The blankets were soft but still felt far too rough for some reason despite the fact he had no problem with them before.  
he heard clementine squawk in worry, flapping her wings.  
the bed weighs down slightly as the ghostly cats cambered over to his head.

He heard foolish say something as he knelt down by his side.  
“-we need to move the jacket and shirt tommy,” his voice was calm. Wait. What did he mean by we?  
his eyes shot open and he caught the sight of Sam. When did he get here?  
none the less, he tried to sit up. the pain almost unbearable as he slipped his arms out of the jacket and then shirt. Whimpering as he felt the movement again. This time stabbing his back.

He wasn’t sure what happened next. But he definitely blacked out.

\--

Foolish had been the one to catch tommy as he fell unconscious. He laid him back down. Watching as the bone moved in his back.  
“wings. Definitely wings,” Sam muttered as he brushed his hand through Tommy's hair.

It sort of made sense. If tommy’s father was avian. Then it was no surprise that tommy himself could end up inheriting that from him. but why it had come in so late was a different story he didn’t understand.

The next few hours were something foolish didn’t like in the slightest. Tommy would wake up in pain. Crying and occasionally screaming before passing out again.  
at some point foolish couldn’t take it and had to leave to compose himself a bit better.

Then he heard Sam calling him. demanding to get a bucket of water and clean towels.

He had been quick on the job. And when he arrived in the small building, where the scent of blood was strong. He found tommy passed out with wings now fully out of his back.

“should we tell his father about this?” foolish asked, eyeing Sam from the side as he helped clean up the wounds.  
“no. he doesn't deserve to know. not after what he did,” Sam scowled.  
“tommy doesn’t speak much of him… or anyone for that matter other than Tubbo and Ranboo. Occasionally you and puffy, but that’s about it,” foolish muttered.  
“he helped blow up L’manburg just before you arrived here.”

Oh… well… then yeah. It would be best not to say anything.  
but his mind swirled with questions. Why would tommy’s father blow up a place, that as far as he was concerned, was something that tommy loved with all his heart.

He may have disliked tommy in the past. But the more he learned, the more he found himself understanding why he did things.  
why he burned down houses accidentally, why he didn’t trust and why tnt sent him into a spiral from the sight of it.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted tommy to find a family in someone. Sam was the best option. It was clear he cared, Quackity from what he heard was also Sam’s son. And the two of them got along well. So, there would be no problems… maybe.

Once tommy was patched up and the blood was clear, night seemed to have fallen once again. The grumble of his stomach told him enough and he went on a quest to find some food as Sam sat on the floor with a weary smile on his face.  
yeah. tommy would be looked after by Sam once this was over… so why did it hurt so much to think about.  
  


**_I will look for you as the sun rises higher  
When the dry bones dance with the timbrel and lyre  
There's a wind alive in the valley  
It will fill your lungs, if you'll have it_ **

****

Tommy had woken up in a lot less pain that he thought he would have. The itching of his back dying down completely. The weight however- was not expected.  
so when his eyes opened and he saw Sam slumped asleep against the wall and foolish fast asleep in his own bed he tried his best not to make a noise as his eyes darted to where grey feathers, looking fluffy as they possibly could be, covered muscle that seemed to be attached to his back.

And for a brief second, stopped breathing. He had wings- how the hell did he have wings… how long was he out for?

He pushed himself up. a wave of dizziness crashed into him like a brick wall. Bile threatened to rise briefly before stopping.  
he had wings.  
he didn’t know if he should be happy or cry.

Phil had wings too. He wonders if they had grown in sooner if he wouldn’t have been the disappointment he was. if they could have seen him amounting to anything.

He stood up, almost tipping backwards due to the newly found appendages. But still found himself opening the door and stumbling out as quietly as possible.

He could feel the bags under his eyes. The temptation to go back and sleep was strong. A voice whispered for him to go back to his small flock- no. no they weren’t. he couldn’t get attached. They would leave eventually. Surely after this he would become too much of a burden and leave him? right.

So, no. his heart ached as he denied it the simple request. Resolving to scream it inside instead.

He stumbled onwards. The bright sun still bright, but not as blinding as it used to be. The desert seemed almost barren. Clementine and hope were with the other two who were fast asleep. NefferKitty had been lying on top of the snake, taking in the sunlight happily as could be.

Tommy found himself walking onwards, his legs shakily from lack of use for a small while, the sand not being much help either. he stopped at the stairs of the temple.  
looking up at it with a sigh. Did he really see this place as home?

The sound of laughter and joking from him and foolish echoed in his mind. the shrieks of laughter from sand getting launched his way instead of snow.  
the fact he hadn’t hesitated to offer tommy a place to stay even after being robbed by him twice.

Yes. He did see this place as home. And it hurt as his heart called out for his flock.

He looked back at the place he had been sleeping in only minuets prior. His mind still a haze.  
he didn’t want to get attached. But it seemed like his mind had other plans. Foolish had given him no reason to distrust him. but so had Tubbo, his best friend who ended up exiling him.

Was it worth it? he knew something would happen. It was bound to eventually.  
foolish had indeed warned him about the eggpire’s dislike of him and the fact they would blow things up. but tommy had only responded by laughing and saying he was against the egg too and was immune.  
that had stunned foolish who went on to ask many questions about it.

He vaguely reminded him of Wilbur, before pogtopia. When they were brothers against the world. At each other’s side’s and there for one another.

Maybe foolish had become his flock without him even knowing so.  
Sam and puffy too… he still needed to tell her that he was alive. God knows she was going to be angry for not saying anything.

But they were his flock… right?

They had given him no reason to believe that they would betray him yet. That they would leave him at any chance they got unlike techno, Phil and Wilbur.

They didn’t yell at him for making mistakes, instead showing him what to do.  
foolish didn’t get angry when he saw tommy eating his golden apples. Just told him to ask in the future.

A small smile creeped onto his face.  
his heart quelled down as he final caved in and turned around. A small noise escaped his mouth. A small chirp... But he didn’t mind… no. he didn’t at all.

He opened the door and crept back into the room. Foolish and Sam were still passed out. tommy found himself curling up next to foolish. Attempting to cover the totem with a wing.

And slowly, as if everything was finally okay with the world. That there was nothing wrong. He found himself falling into a deep slumber.  
he was safe. He had his flock.

\--

Foolish awoke in surprise.  
Something weighed him down in a blanket of fluff. He blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Shuffling slightly.  
fully opening them, he realised just what the blanket was. a wing.  
he glanced over to where tommy laid curled in a ball. With the most peaceful look he thinks he's ever seen on anyone.

Why was he next to him of all people? it was at that second that he heard laughter. Watching as Sam took a picture.  
“looks like he’s staying here for a lot longer than you planned,” Sam chuckled.  
“what do you mean? What- “he stopped talking as tommy stirred.  
Sam’s smile seemed almost infectious.  
“when an avian gets their wings. One of their first instincts is to find a flock. Or- family,” the creeper explained, “and it looks like you are not going to get out of it any time soon.”

What?

Foolish looked down to where tommy was, and then back to Sam. Of all people- why?  
“why me? I thought he would have gone to you…” foolish said hushed.  
“because when no one else was there. you were. You didn’t hesitate to save him when he asked, you gave him a place to recover. You never turned him away at simple things done wrong,” the smile on Sam’s face was sad, but there was happiness hidden underneath.

He mulled over Sam’s words.  
he did do that… didn’t he?

And as he looked back on everything. He wouldn’t have changed a single thing.

**_Where I go, will you still follow?  
Will you leave your shaded hollow?  
Will you greet the daylight looming,  
Learn to love without consuming?_ **

Tommy smiled as he sat on top of the pyramid, foolish sat on the step down, allowing room for his wings to relax. The down not yet gone. But had slowly started to.

They had been talking about the mansion Tubbo had requested to be built. The laughter that filled the air as they joked was something they had long since gotten used to. And as the sun set on the horizon.

Everything was fine.  
“hey- foolish,” tommy said, “I guess I still haven’t thanked you yet,” tommy chuckled.  
“what haven’t you thanked me for?” foolish sounded genuinely confused.  
“for letting me stay,” tommy smiled.  
“you never need to thank me for that tommy, you're my brother, that’s enough for me.  
tommy didn’t say anything else. But simply smiled.

Yeah. everything was going to be fine.


End file.
